superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Born Again Krabs and I Had an Accident (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Born Again Krabs"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Edgar Larrazabal |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"I Had an Accident"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender William Reiss |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender William Reiss Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Walt Dohrn C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Merriwether Williams Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Jellyfish, Narrator, Old Fish, Pinch-o-matic, Patchy the Pirate, Comissioner |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Angry Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Doctor |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |Flying Dutchman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Old Man Jenkins, Fish #27, Fish #40 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #37, Krabby Patty, Fish #60, Fish #1, Iron Butt Fish, Horse, Cat |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Nurse, Fish #42, Fish #1 |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish |- |'Tom Wilson' |Football Fish, Fish #2 |- |'Frank Welker' |Gorilla, George the Monkeyfish |- |'Amanda Brynes' |Amanda |- |'Andre Sogliuzzo' |Stunt Gorilla |- |'Scott Heathcote' |Dad |- |'Dale Horowitz' |Mom |- |'Roxanne Sarlak' |Girl |- |'Christian Trimble' |Boy |- |'Traci Paige Johnson' |Blue the Puppy/TV Narrator |- |'Steven Burns' |Steve/Director |- |'Stephen Hillenburg' |Potty |- |'Jonathan Silsby' |Puppetter |- |'Extras' |Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Todd White |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Rich Chidlaw William Kopp Tim Maltby |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |June Bliss Marcy Dewey |- |'Production Assistant' |Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "I Had An Accident" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Andre Sogliuzzo |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Michael Petak Mishelle Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Glenn Oyabe |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |D.J. Lynch Oracle Post Roy Braverman Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Artists' |Dave Torres Noel Vought |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Eban Schletter |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'"Curious George" Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY' |"Curious George" Rich Magallanes Alan Smart Todd White |- |'Online by' |https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/466826317605931525 https://www.boxlunch.com/product/spongebob-squarepants-krusty-krab-butter-dish/11301253.html |- |'"Curious George" Courtesy of' |Universal |- |'"Blues Clues" Courtesy of' |Nick Jr. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Thanks' |Traci Paige Johnson Todd Kessler Angela C. Santomero |- |'SPECIAL THANKS' |Gwen Billings Elizabeth Brescia Amanda Bynes Amy Cohen Marjorie Cohn Ricardo Corredor Geoffrey Darby Gloria Estefan Chris Gifford Ellen Goldfader Albie Hecht Jeff Holder Kevin Kay Sharon Lerner Tia Mowry-Hardrict Tamera Mowry-Housley Chuck Nankivell Rosie O'Donnell Renee Rachelle Herb Scannell Jessica Schulte Dulcy Singer Mark Taylor Michelle Trachtenberg Katrin Vandam Veronica Wulff Beth Young Kay Wilson Stallings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries Brown Johnson |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits